


Baby Names…

by scisaac_the_socio



Series: The Baby Chronicles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2011, Alpha Derek, Baby Names, Beta Boyd, Beta Erica, Beta Isaac, Beta Vernon Boyd, Delta Scott, Delta!Scott, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Isaac takes care of Scott, M/M, Mama McCall and Erica have a heart to heart, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Erica, Pregnant Scott, Scisaac - Freeform, Teen Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alpha!Derek, beta!Boyd, beta!Erica, beta!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/scisaac_the_socio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica and Scott have gotten close. Isaac comes home to the discussion of baby names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Names…

Scott is four months pregnant with a noticeable baby bump. Erica is three and a half months and steadily driving Boyd and Derek up the wall. Scott and Erica bonded over their pregnancies. Isaac worked both his and Scott's shifts at the clinic and often found the two pregnant teens in the living room of Scott's house.

Isaac entered the house and as he toed off his shoes he heard laughter. He smiled knowing that it was Erica and Scott laughing.

"Zac, that you?" Scott asked as Isaac neared.

"Yeah." Isaac answered as he entered the living room. He leaned down and pecked Scott's lips before sitting down next to him. "What are you two talking about?"

"Baby names." Scott answered.

"Oh, what did you pick?" 

"Well Scott thinks that if I have a girl her name should be Gage." Erica answered. "Boyd and I already decided to name- if we have a boy- our son Vernon Milton Boyd V, but Eric for a nickname."

"Yeah…we're just gonna call him Eric." Isaac said. Erica stuck her tongue out at him. "And what about us?"

"Erica says we should name- if we have a girl- her Isabelle or Scarlet." Scott answered, making a funny face as he says Scarlet.

"What? What's wrong with Scarlet?" Isaac asked.

"It's like Roxxy- it's a hookers name." Scott whined. Isaac laughed.

"No it's not!" Erica argued. 

"Yes it is." Scott responded. 

"Is not." Erica muttered.

"Is to." Scott growled playfully. Isaac laughed.

"What about a boy?" He asked. Scott and Erica share a smile.

"Should we tell him?" Scott questioned. Erica giggled and shook her head.

"Tell me!" Isaac whined and began poking Scott's arm repeatedly.

"Fine you big baby just stop doing that." Scott responded as he swatted at Isaac's fingers. "If it's a boy we thought it would be good to name him Camden." Isaac stared at them in surprise for what felt like hours. "Are-are you mad?"

"What? No!" Isaac replied as he saw tears welling up in both Erica and Scott's eyes. "It's- it's a great idea." He said as kissed Scott hard. "Thank you."

"It was Erica's idea." Scott responded.

"Come here so I can kiss you Blondie!" Isaac said as he held his arms out for Erica.

"Eww no, don't you dare put your Scott Invested lips on me!" Erica cried out as she backed away.

"Hey!" Scott shouted in mock hurt. Isaac pulled Erica forward and planted a wet, slobbery kiss on her cheek.

"Yuck!" Erica screeched as she wiped at her face. "You're just like a dog, you damn puppy."

"They don't call me Golden Pup for nothing." Isaac laughed.

"We call you Golden Pup because you kiss Derek's ass." Erica shot back.

"Lies! I only kiss Scott's ass, both literally and figuratively." Isaac responded.

"That's what got you into this mess in the first place." Erica grumbled.

"Oh and what's your excuse?" Isaac asked.

"You know Boyd can't resist my perfection." Erica answered as she flipped her hair. Scott giggled and Isaac rolled his eyes. Being pregnant turned Erica into a walking ball of sarcasm and sass.

"More like you can't resist his di-." Isaac began to mutter.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Melissa shouted as she entered the house.

"Sorry!" Isaac called back.

"Will you be staying for dinner Erica?" Melissa asked.

"I guess so." Erica answered.

Isaac nearly lost his appetite at seeing Erica and Scott put strawberry jelly on their food- they're eating lasagne and garlic bread! Melissa doesn't seem phased.

"This doesn't gross you out?" He asked.

"I drank Pepsi and ate vanilla ice cream and coleslaw at the same time while pregnant with Scott." She explained.

"Oh...ew, any advice?" Isaac asked.

"Give him what ever he wants." She answered. He snorted, he does that already, and noticed Scott stifle a yawn.

"Tired?" He asked. Scott nodded and nearly face planted into his tenth plate of lasagne. Between him and Erica there was barely enough food for anyone else when they were involved. Isaac laughed lightly and then rounded over to Scott's side of the table and picked him up. They're careful of Scott's growing baby bump as Scott wrapped his legs and arms around Isaac.

"Night Blondie, night Mama." Scott said sleepily.

"Night Scott." The two women responded.

"Would you like me to take you home Erica?" Melissa asked as she began cleaning up the kitchen.

"No thank you Melissa, Boyd should be coming soon." Erica answered.

"Are you excited about the baby?" 

"Yeah, but I'm also really nervous and scared. What if I'm not good at it?"

"I'm sure you'll be a great mother Erica." Melissa reassured her and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Are you excited about being a grandma?"

"I'm not gonna lie I wish they had waited and it's strange seeing Scott pregnant but yes I'm excited. I'm sure they'll take good care of the baby- otherwise they'll have to deal with me and if you ever need any help you can always come to me, okay?" Erica nodded.

"Thanks Melissa."

"Bath first?" Isaac asked as they entered Scott's room. Scott nodded. Isaac sat him down on the bed and left to run the bath. He came back and helped Scott out of his clothes before leading him into the bathroom and then into the tub. The water was warm and full of bubbles.

"You went all out." Scott joked. Isaac laughed as he climbed in after him. "I just might fall asleep in here." Scott layed back against Isaac's chest and sighed as he felt his boyfriend run his fingers lightly over Scott's chest and arms. Isaac took his time washing them both- taking a minute or two to kiss Scott stupid- before helping Scott out and draining the tub. "We sat in there for almost an hour." Scott murmured as they dressed.

"Time flies when you're with someone you love." Isaac responded. Scott snorted.

"Corny." He said.

Scott sighed contentedly as he felt Isaact curl around him.

"What do you think they'll look like?" He asked.

"Well…" Isaac started. "They're gonna have the Superman curl and big, puppy dog eyes."

"A strong, angular jaw and cheekbones that could cut glass." Scott continued. He felt Isaac's body shake with laughter and smiled as he listened to him laugh. He wants his children to have Isaac's laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to anyone named Scarlett (Scarlet) or Roxxy- I actually like the name Scarlett.


End file.
